A Night Of Intigue
by Lover.Of.All.Things.Beautiful
Summary: A sleepover with some fun twists. Spashley ONE-SHOT


A/N: This a bit of fun with my two favourite girls. Hope you enjoy. I like reviews.

So, Friday night and I'm over at a mate's house for a sleepover. I know what you're thinking, it's cheesy and I'm 17 but it's not just a normal sleepover. This was a different kind of sleepover, about 10 of us and it always got a little interesting when the games started.

It was at my friend Alex's house. She held perhaps **the** best sleepovers ever. They started of innocent and then ended up being absolutely amazing. Most of the time I ended up breaking in a few hot girls in and by the end of the night most people were sexually confused. I guessed we all had that effect on people.

There are 10 of us here. Right so there's: Me – gay, smokin' hot, not modest (as you may have noticed), daughter of Raiffe Davies.

Alex – bi-sexual, musical, absolutely gorgeous and my best friend ever

Danni – straight (shame, I would) cheerleader, but a nice one and she's so clever it's unbelievable

Aiden – straight, we dated for a while (I know what you're thinking yes he's a guy but he helped me find out who I was and what I wanted), basketball player, stereotypical jock

Kyla – My half sister, dramatic, pretty cool I suppose for a sister, straight (but known for experimenting)

Bret – Wrestler, meat head but overall pretty cool, straight

Frankie – gay (woop, woop), clever like Danni, (great kisser – what she is)

Nate – bi-sexual, DJ (and an amazing one at that), Music is his life.

Jesse – Gay, typical gay guy, brilliant when you want to go shopping, clever.

And then there was one girl that I didn't know that much about. She has only been in LA a few months. She's called Spencer not know her orientation, but I hope that she's gay coz she is absolutely gorgeous. She's never been to one of these before. I think she came with Danni. I hope she knows what she's letting herself in for.

Any who enough with the introductions let the fun begin.

We started with just drinking a bit, chatting, dancing; you know catching up a bit. I had been watching Spencer dance with Frankie. Frankie's getting really close to her now and she's not backing away. Maybe she is gay, or perhaps she doesn't know Frankie is. I'm hoping for the first one.

The music was suddenly turned off and Alex walked out from the door way and told us all to follow and her and be ready for the games to begin.

We walked in to the 'games room'. It wasn't really it was just their second living room with some comfy chairs and some more drink.

"Right guys I thought we start off simply for those new to this," she pointed at Spencer, who blushed slightly. Awwwww she's so cute "So we'll start with truth and dare for now, and nothing too raunchy yet guys, Ash!"

"Huh? What are you trying to say? Now our newbie Spencer has a bad impression of me. We'll have to sort that out soon enough." I winked over at her and she bushed again. So sweet.

We all positioned ourselves around the coffee table in the centre of the room all squashed up on various sofas and bean bags. I was sat next to Frankie and Kyla. Frankie was eyeing up Kyla and I knew something would happen between them tonight. Aiden and Jesse where sat very closely opposite us. Aiden looked really awkward. He has always been awkward around Jesse but everyone else knew that Jesse wasn't interested in Aiden he preferred Bret. I dunno why but he did.

Spencer was sat just to the right of them, next to Danni. Then Alex put a bottle in front of us

"Ok since Ash has the highest name in the alphabet that isn't me she can start. Although I may regret it later."

I sent her a look across the table and grabbed the bottle. I span it. It slowed down and came to a halt on, guess who, Spencer

"Truth or Dare sweetie?"

"Umm...Truth?"

"Ok what to ask our little Spencey?" As I said this she blushed again and smiled sweetly at me. She was like a little child, all sweet and innocent.

"Right ok got it..."

"Ash! Remember what I said, ok. Be nice."

"I know Alex! Now where was I. O yeah Spencey. Right Spencey have you ever done anything with a girl? And if not would you ever consider it? See Alex I'm doing what you asked."

She was blushing again and looking really awkward but she was a good sport and answered. "No I haven't done anything with a girl. And yes I suppose I'd try it if the right girl came along."

Did she just wink at me. Nah it must have been the lighting, or was it?

Now it was her turn she spin the bottle and it landed on Frankie. Frankie being Frankie chose dare. Spencer looked lost so Danni stepped in

"Ok Frankie you have to take your shirt off and spend the rest of the night with it off."

"Ok, but I know it's coz you just wanna see me with my shirt off. You could have just asked?"

"You wish Frankie"

"I sure do"

"Now strip so we can carry on with the game"

"With pleasure babe." And she winked at Danni and pulled her shirt up slowly revealing her toned stomach and a bright pink and black spotty bra. It had to be said she looked hot. Spencer, meanwhile, had been watching the previous conversation with her mouth hanging open. I think it had finally twigged to her what this party was about.

The game carried on like that for a bit. For most of us it was so unbelievably tame and it was obvious some were getting a little bored. Luckily Alex noticed and changed plans.

"Ok guys, now the niceties are over let the real fun begin. Spin the bottle guys?"

A resounding woop was heard from all of us. Including Spencer, I was glad to see. Maybe she had winked at me earlier.

"Ok guys let me just tell you the rules ok, to make this a little more interesting. Every kiss must last for over a minute whether it be same sex or otherwise. Wait a sec they're the only rules. Do whatever you think appropriate but please no removal of clothing ok."

"Yeah especially not to Frankie because, I dunno about you, but I don't really want to see her topless." Danni said

"Stop denying it sexy. It's obvious you want me bad."

"Ok guys give it a rest. Let's start. Jesse you start. Since you were last on truth or dare."

Jesse placed the bottle on the table again and span it. It landed on Bret (oo lucky Jesse). Bret had had so much to drink by now that he didn't even react to Jesse leaning in towards him. The kiss was nice really, Jesse was a nice guy so didn't go overboard. The whole time Aiden had turned away and as they broke apart an odd reaction from Bret happened

"Hmm that was nice." And he smacked his lips together lightly. We all burst out laughing at him and Jesse looked thoroughly pleased with himself.

The game continued. By the time it got to my turn five more couples had kissed.

Bret and Kyla

Kyla and Alex (theirs went on for way over a minute – see I told you she liked to experiment – it was kind of awkward watching your sister and best friend making out)

Alex and Aiden

Aiden and Nate (so funny, Aiden almost gagged to start with and then he seemed to get in to it. Weird)

And Nate and Frankie

Frankie had just spun and it had landed on me. I made my way over to her and she leant in towards my ear first and whispered something.

"I wanna make Danni jealous so can we make a show of it."

I nodded and perhaps it may have the same effect on Spencer

I leaned in towards Frankie and our lips met. She was such a good kisser and our lips moved in sync with each other. I had put my hand on the back of her head and my fingers were running through her hair. Hers were now groping my ass. Which to be honest wasn't weird. I mean we have slept together. I heard the guys getting excited by this action and as we pulled apart we got a loud round of applause.

I turned towards Spencer and she was just sitting there stunned. Then I looked at Danni and a similar expression was plastered over her face.

When I span it landed on Alex and even though it was kinda awkward we went ahead with it.

There had been a few more awkward kisses from the guys and few more nearly make out sessions from us girls. Danni and Kyla had kissed and Spencer had just finished kissing Aiden. She span next and the bottle wavered between me and Nate. Alex checked to see who it was and I pulled on her trouser leg slightly to let her know **I **wanted to kiss Spencer. She came to her decision and to my relief she said my name. I attempted to hide my happiness.

Spencer and I moved in to the middle of the room and I could tell she was nervous. I leant in to her ear and whispered softly to her

"Don't be scared hun. It's just like kissing a guys ok. Relax and go with it. I promise I'll be nice."

As I pulled back and she was blushing again. I mouthed "ready" to her and she replied with a simple nod.

I cupped the side of her face with my hand and rubbed her cheek slightly. I wanted her first kiss with a girl to be a little bit special and I'm glad it was with me rather than Frankie. Let's just say Frankie's a little lustful.

Anyway I leant in and brushed my lips against hers. It took her a couple of seconds before she started kissing me back. It was sweet. Just like her. I could taste her strawberry lip gloss and I leant in a little more. Her hand was on the back of my head and pulling me in further. I think she was enjoying it. I wasn't sure how long it had been but we were both running out of air so we pulled apart.

It had all been silent but as we broke apart woops and cheers erupted.

My hand was still on her cheek and she smiled at me as if to say "Thanks"

We went and sat down. But she didn't go and sit by Danni she followed me back to my seat and sat next to me instead.

Several hours and a few more games later. I woke up from a sleep.

I was still sitting on the sofa but I had a warm body pressed up against mine. Snuggling in to me. I looked down and there was none other than Spencer pressed up against me. I looked around and there were various bodies in all positions scattered across the room.

I felt a slight movement next to me and looked down only to see two beautiful blue eyes staring back at me.

"Heya."

"Hey. I'm so sorry about the whole snuggling thing." She blushed once again.

"Don't be, I don't mind Spencey." She smiled back up at me and the asked me a question.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry this is so random, but was that kiss earlier any good for you?"

I chuckled slightly "Yea it was. Why do you ask?"

"Coz I wanted your experience to be the same as mine."

"O. Wait a sec you liked that kiss earlier."

"It was the most amazing kiss I've ever had." She gave me a weak smile.

"Really. Well I hoped it would be because I know my first kiss with a girl was crap and how important it is."

She shuffled a bit and moved closer in to me again. I had my arm around her and hers was resting on my waist. It wasn't awkward at all. It was comfortable.

"Ash? Can I kiss you again?"

"What!?"

"Can I kiss you again?"

I nodded and before I could answer in words her lips were on mine and she was pushing me back further in to the sofa. She was more confident and rough this time. I didn't care.

After a serious make out we pulled apart.

"I'm so glad I came to this party"


End file.
